


i'm here for you

by nigyeotae



Series: behind the scenes [3]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, canon compliant ?, i think thats how you use that tag, its actually not sad, its actually really cute I Think, title totally doesnt come from x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigyeotae/pseuds/nigyeotae
Summary: when you're at your lowest, thinking too much can push you further... what does youngmin do when donghyun is at his lowest?
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: behind the scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	i'm here for you

youngmin puts an ear to the door of his and donghyun’s shared bedroom. there’s a rhythmic noise which he can only assume to be his boyfriend’s loud breathing. except donghyun  _ doesn’t _ snore loudly. with a metaphoric eyebrow raised, youngmin opens the door to the room.

it’s dark, very unlike donghyun — they would usually have on a cute night light that’s shaped like a star which glows a faint peachy colour from the corner of their room. he squints, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. and once they do, he notices a lump underneath the blanket laid on their bed, shaped just like a certain kim donghyun.

youngmin treads softly on their carpeted floors, careful not to startle the (potentially?) sleeping figure. then he notices that said figure is  _ not _ in fact sleeping but trembling; and youngmin’s not stupid enough to believe his boyfriend would be shivering in the middle of a warm summer night like tonight (yes, the leader is the punching bag of ab6ix but he’ll have you know that his people skills are pretty top notch).

yet instead of saying anything, youngmin opts to open up the blanket to the boy’s back and slides into bed with him. he does nothing but wrap his arms around the boy. youngmin’s body perfectly moulds against donghyun’s own, a sense of familiarity drowning out the worry he feels.

a few moments of silence go by before the boy is trembling harder in his arms. youngmin hushes him softly, head tucked into the crook of donghyun’s neck. the older’s breath tickles his skin and his eyelashes sweep along his ear. it feels as though youngmin is surrounding donghyun with his own version of a ‘personal bubble’ (except it’s a two person thing and youngmin  _ is _ trying to create a bubble, some sort of force field that thrives on warmth and compassion). this eventually lessens donghyun’s trembling, though soft sniffling noises can still be heard echoing in their quiet room (or maybe it’s because youngmin is right up against the boy).

donghyun finally turns and youngmin can feel his heart physically break at the sight. the boy’s eyes are puffy and, yes, it’s dark, but he just  _ knows _ that both the white in donghyun’s eyes and his nose are dusted a faint red. youngmin doesn’t remember cupping donghyun’s face but his thumbs are suddenly underneath his eyes to wipe the tears that threaten to fall down his pretty, pretty face.

“what’s wrong, baby?” youngmin’s voice cracks and  _ damn him _ , he is so bad at concealing his feelings. donghyun’s pain is his pain; they share in the hurt together (but they get back up from it together as well).

donghyun giggles, and if it weren’t for the obvious glossiness of his eyes, youngmin wouldn’t have thought he was sad at all. except he would know because he’s memorised the in’s and out’s of donghyun and judging by the way his smile doesn’t reach the corners of his mouth and the way his gaze falters, the younger boy’s been doing some thinking (he’s been with donghyun for  _ that long _ , it’s a bit crazy).

youngmin maintains steady eye contact and donghyun’s eyes land instead on his shoulder. “promise you won’t get mad at me?” the boy mumbles so quietly, youngmin almost doesn’t hear him.

“promise.”

donghyun feels nothing short of  _ pathetic _ , both from what he’s been thinking about and the fact that it’s almost pointless to be overthinking because he knows that what he’s thinking is unreasonable and can easily be refuted. donghyun looks up in favour of searching for  _ something _ in youngmin’s eyes, something that’ll tell him his crying wasn’t for naught — because who doesn’t like crying just because they feel like it, right? but nothing is present in his lover’s gaze other than the genuine care and honesty that is overflowing (damn his boyfriend and his ever so charitable nature).

he takes a deep breath in, “i just thought about you getting sick of me and, yeah.. that’s it, basically.”

youngmin’s face is unreadable, but there’s no sign of anger or annoyance. then his gaze softens, as if some sort of cue asking, prodding,  _ why  _ and _ how come _ , so donghyun continues.

“i don’t know, i just… don’t i bore you?” donghyun’s voice is the one to crack this time. and immediately, youngmin responds by holding his lover closer. the younger hiccups before continuing, “there are so many other people that are greater than me. you’re  _ the _ lim youngmin and i’m just… the lousy kim donghyun who can’t dance for shit and isn’t pretty or handsome enough.”

donghyun goes silent and youngmin waits. and when he knows the younger isn’t going to speak soon, he says, “baby, you could  _ never _ , never ever bore me.”

“but—“

youngmin brings his finger to donghyun’s lips. “let me finish. i like you— no, i  _ love _ you because you  _ are _ kim donghyun. you’re not someone lousy to me but someone who is ever changing, ever blooming into a more amazing and astounding person every single day. and who says you can’t dance? or that you’re ugly?” youngmin must look cross bc donghyun almost cowers in his embrace. he sighs, “love, you wouldn’t have debuted if you  _ couldn’t _ dance and there’s always time to improve so that you can be better. also who the hell has trended on naver for being so fucking handsome on, not one, but  _ three _ occasions? that’s you, baby, all you.”

now youngmin’s gaze softens into one full of love and what he can only describe as  _ heart eyes _ . “there’s no one in this world that holds my heart in the palm of his hands except for you, donghyun.” youngmin traces over the younger’s cheekbones softly. “i’m whipped, as the kids might say, and i really don’t mind. and if it’s not a problem with you, i’d like for it to stay that way for life”

donghyun eyes are wide at the sudden confession but his smile is pure and shows genuine belief in youngmin’s words, as if to say  _ me too _ . but his gaze, again, trembles, and youngmin is quick to place a kiss on his forehead.

“it’s okay to be insecure and to overthink — in fact, it’s quite normal. i’m not mad at you. and i’m glad you told me in the end so that we could fix this together. i’m always gonna be here for you, remember that.”

donghyun looks up at him with the tiniest of smiles that speaks volumes to youngmin. a sign of acknowledgment and trust; a true show that donghyun loves the other  _ so much _ he’s willing to believe each and every word he says and every meaning they carry.

they stare at each other for god knows how long, just appreciating the other for being both physically and emotionally present. and is it wrong for youngmin to think that donghyun looks absolutely kissable right now — what with his pretty doe eyes and shy smile that makes it feel like they’re a couple of teens straight out of a coming-of-age romantic comedy (god, he’s truly whipped). he doesn’t know when his face gets so close to donghyun’s, nor when either of the two lean in but he feels the younger’s hot breath on his lips, making the moment feel just a little bit more intimate.

and youngmin can’t wait anymore and says,  _ whispers _ oh so carefully, as if any loud noise might break the precious tear-stained glass in front of him, “can i kiss you?” eyes never leaving donghyun’s lips.

“that’s what i’ve been waiting for.” and youngmin doesn’t waste any more time before he takes the younger’s chin between his fingers and pulls him closer to kiss him.

usually in bed, the two would be kissing passionately. it’s either they’re sleeping or releasing their stress on each other after several hours of intense dance practice. youngmin would hover over donghyun and map out his body hungrily, not even allowing the boy to move an inch as he whimpers underneath him.

but today, it’s different. different in the way that the two are equals as they face each other. it’s not often they can take the time to slow down amidst their busy schedules. youngmin holds donghyun’s face with such care and tenderness, a stark difference from his usual rough and dominating self. the kisses they share are soft, yet still full of emotion. the older chases donghyun’s lips as if, by magic, he might disappear if he doesn’t hold on.

it’s all lips and no tongue as they kiss while the minutes pass by. donghyun pulls away first, both men lightly panting with glistening lips.

“tired?” youngmin can’t help but notice the way donghyun’s eyes slowly close on their own.

the younger simply nods, his breathing already slowed. youngmin smiles at his lover. with a kiss to his forehead, the older too slips into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> okay im actually so satisfied with this oneshot, it's the cutest one i've written imo
> 
> also i Will update marry me, though i dont know if i can update it exactly on christmas day as i'll be in the philippines and well the wifi situation there is... but i'll do my best! thank you for waiting<3


End file.
